What are we?
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: When rumors swirl around that Deuce and Cece are a cute couple, Dina doesn't take it too well. When Deuce tries to get Dina back by making her jealous, nothing really goes according to plan.
1. Rumors

"Deuce, you're not funny!" Cece exclaimed, swatting his hand away from her face. "You know I hate lizards!"

Dina giggled as her boyfriend handed their pet lizard back to her. "Oh, come on, Cece, he's just so cute."

"Sure he's cute, until he gets big, gets loose from his cage and eats you!"

"You're being so overly dramatic as usual, Cecelia." Deuce laughed at his best friend and poked her side.

Cece groaned and slapped his hand. "I'm telling Rocky!"

Deuce's smile dropped and he gulped. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." She glared at him before running off.

"Cece, wait!" Deuce ran after her. "Rocky will kill me!"

Dina rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked to her locker.

* * *

"Rocky, Deuce threw a lizard at me!" Cece shrieked as she ran up to her best friend and dance partner.

"That's not true!" Deuce ran up, bumping into Cece and knocking her to the ground.

Cece blushed and tried not to look at Deuce, who landed on top of her, but he chuckled.

Rocky cleared her throat. "Uh, guys?"

"Hm?" Deuce asked, not looking at her.

"You. Cece. School. Everybody staring." She pointed out.

"Oh!" Deuce stood up immediately and helped Cece off the floor. "Sorry, Cece."

"It's ok." She smiled. "Anyways, Deuce threw a lizard at me!"

"I did not!" He threw his hands in the air. "I said, 'Hey, Cece, wanna see something'? And she said, 'Sure, Deuce.' So I showed her Eddie, mine and Dina's lizard that we found outside."

"Ewwwww!" Cece shuttered. "Either way, you shouldn't have asked!"

Rocky slammed her locker. "Okay! Deuce, you know Cece hates lizards. Cece, you know better than to trust Deuce when he asks if you wanna see something. You're BOTH at fault."

"Well, he's at fault more." Cece huffed, crossed her arms, and turned away from Deuce.

"I'm sorry." Deuce apologized, but she ignored him. "Cece." He nudged her arm.

"Cece." He stepped closer. "I said I'm sorry." He whined, wrapping his harms around her waist and hugging her.

Cece's stomach did flips, her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, and she relaxed into his arms.

"I forgive you." She whispered as she turned and kissed his cheek, making him grin from ear to ear.

* * *

Deuce was at his locker while everyone else was eating lunch in the cafeteria, when Dina came up and slammed his locker shut.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "You almost crushed my fingers!"

"Well, YOU crushed my heart!" She hit his shoulder.

"Ow!" He held onto it. "What are you talking about?!"

"Like you don't know!"

Deuce gave her an are-you-serious look. "I DON'T know!"

"Everyone's talking about how you and Cece make such a cute couple! How long have you been cheating on me?!"

"What?! I'm not cheating on you! Why is everyone talking about me and Cece?!"

"They saw you in the hall today, duh! You tackled her to the ground-."

"That was an accident!" He interrupted her.

"Yeah?! Well, what about you holding her and she kissed you?"

"That was…" Deuce didn't know how to explain that one; he and Cece had been so close for so long, that a gesture like that didn't seem like such a big deal to them.

"I-I was just apologizing for the whole lizard thing." He stuttered.

"With a kiss?" Dina put her hands on her hips. "That's it, Deuce, we're over!" she stomped away from him.

"Dina!" He tried stopping her, but she wouldn't listen. He groaned and leaned his head against his locker.

* * *

**I'm not big on Shake it up! but I love, love, LOVE Deuce and Cece! (x**


	2. Jealousy is poison

"It's okay, Deuce." Cece tried comforting him as her and Rocky sat across from him at his uncle's pizza place.

"It's not okay." He sighed. "I love Dina, I don't know why she would think we were together."

"Beats me." Cece shrugged and took a drink of her soda.

Rocky's eyes widened as if to say "You really don't know?"; She's noticed for awhile that Deuce and Cece have been getting closer and closer ever since they were kids. Cece's even confided in her that she used to have a little crush on Deuce.

"This isn't fair." Deuce whined. "She didn't even let me fully explain. Now, I don't know how to get her back."

"Don't." Rocky said. "There's no sense in it if she jumps to conclusions like that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Deuce put his hands up. "Whoa. I thought you liked Dina. Why are you bagging on her?"

"I'm just saying." Rocky tried to calm him down. "You and Dina are perfect for each other, BUT relationships are based on trust, and if she can't trust you, then don't try and get her back."

"But, this whole thing was a misunderstanding." Cece butt in.

"Exactly!" Rocky said. "Deuce, you said it yourself, she didn't let you fully explain the situation, so she doesn't trust that you wouldn't cheat on her."

"But he wouldn't."

"Thank you, Cece!" Deuce jumped up and gave her a hug. "SOMEONE understands." He glared at Rocky.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever. I'm getting more soda." She got out of her seat and walked away.

Deuce rested his head on Cece's and looked down at her phone to see her texting. "Still into that one guy? What's his name? Derek?"

"Not really." Cece admitted. "We're just good friends."

"Hm." Deuce couldn't figure out why it made him feel better to know that Cece didn't like that guy anymore.

* * *

Dina had walked into Deuce's uncle's pizza place with the intention of apologizing and asking for him back, but when she saw him and Cece looking like a couple, she blew up.

"So, you're NOT a couple?!" She yelled at him.

"Dina?!" He was surprised.

"You said you weren't a couple, but you're together like…this!" she gestured to their position.

"Dina, we can explain." Cece tried. "We're not-."

"Save it!" She held a hand up. "I can't believe this, Deuce! I was coming to apologize and see if we could get back together, but not now!"

"What?! I was just…I was…what?!" Deuce shot up from his position with Cece, who, surprisingly enough, he hadn't let go of, despite Dina walking in and making a scene.

"You heard me! There is NO WAY that's going to happen now!" Dina stomped out of the pizza place and Deuce plopped himself into his seat again.

"See?" Rocky said, coming back from the soda machine and sitting in her seat, making Deuce glare at her.

* * *

"What do I do?" Deuce whined to Ty as they sat on the steps of the apartment complex.

"I don't know, man." Ty sighed. "You could always get yourself another girlfriend."

"I don't want another girlfriend, I want Dina."

"How am I supposed to help you if you keep shootin' down every suggestion I make?"

"I shoot down stupid suggestions."

"What do you want me to suggest? Make her jealous?" Ty laughed, thinking it was a ridiculous idea, until Deuce snapped his fingers and smiled.

"That's it!" Deuce said. "I'll make her jealous!"

"I was joking." Ty pointed out.

"I'm not." Deuce jumped up and ran down the steps, bumping into Rocky and Cece.

"Hey, Deuce!" Cece greeted with a smile.

"Can't talk now, gotta figure out who can help me." He walked past them.

She grabbed his arm gently. "Help with what?"

"I want to make Dina jealous."

"Whoa, Deuce, isn't that a little too far?" Rocky asked, unsure of how all of it would pan out.

"Of course not." Deuce laughed. "It's perfectly reasonable."

"No, it's not." Rocky argued.

"I'll help." Cece agreed. "I mean, if you're gonna fake date someone, why not fake date me? She already thinks we are."

"Yeah, you're right, Cece." Deuce smiled and gave her a high-five.

* * *

**Deuce what are you thinking?!**

**:P**


	3. Fruit cups and cherry kisses

"Okay. Ready for this?" Deuce asked Cece on Monday morning, at school.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed and took his hand, tangling their fingers together. "Let's do this."

They walked into school and immediately heard whispers. They reached Cece's locker and Cece shifted uncomfortably.

"Doesn't it bother you that people are whispering about us?" She asked him.

"Nope." He shrugged; it was true. Deuce was so comfortable with Cece that he hadn't even noticed everyone else staring and whispering about them.

"So, how do we act like a couple?" She asked, exchanging her books.

"We hold hands…go on 'dates'…and…" He cleared his throat.

"Kiss." She finished for him. "Right. Well, um, let's just stick with the hand holding for now."

"What if…what if that doesn't work for long?" Deuce scratched the back of his head. "They don't have to be real kisses, Cece. Maybe like, little pecks but not a full on kiss, if you don't want to."

Cece couldn't admit that she wanted to, she really did, but it was all about making Dina jealous and she couldn't kiss Deuce knowing he didn't really have feelings for her.

"Um." She looked down at her hands. "We…We could."

"Really?" Deuce asked, almost too excited.

"Sure." Cece blushed.

Deuce chuckled, stepped closer, and took hold of her waist. "Relax, Cece." He took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing her lips.

Cece wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to try and reach his height.

Deuce didn't care who was and wasn't looking, all he was focused on was kissing the gorgeous, fiery, red headed girl he had in his arms. Cece's kisses weren't like Dina's, they were soft, sweet, and tasted like cherry from the lip-gloss she wore.

"Guys!"

They jumped away from each other and Cece unwound her arms from around Deuce's neck, but he held onto her, not wanting to let go.

"What?" Deuce asked Rocky, irritated.

"You know Dina's not here today, right?" She had her hands on her hips.

Cece and Deuce looked around to see everyone's faces except Dina's. They both blushed and let go of each other, going their separate ways when they bell rang for first period to start.

* * *

Cece couldn't focus on any of her lessons, not that she did so very often anyways, but her kiss with Deuce kept replaying in her mind. She put her hand up to her lips and smiled; Deuce had kissed her, and neither of them even thought about whether or not Dina was looking.

When the bell rang, she bolted out of her seat to get to the cafeteria before they ran out of fruit cups.

Deuce had been leaning up against the wall of the cafeteria doors, knowing Cece would want to get there before everyone else did. He had been thinking about his kiss with her all day too. He couldn't get her out of his head, until Dina had shown up late to school and already heard about the kiss.

Cece wasn't looking when she bumped into Deuce, and she jumped when he wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She smiled back. On impulse, she reached up and kissed his lips.

He was surprised, but not enough to where he didn't respond. He smiled as he pulled away from their kiss.

To Cece's dismay, there were already students lined up for their lunch. She pouted. "Aw, man."

"Is this what you're after?" Deuce brought his hand from behind his back to give her the fruit cup he had already snagged for her,

She gasped and took it from him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pecked his lips one more time before walking off to a table.

Deuce smiled at his feet, but it dropped when he saw Dina fuming from across the hall. She had her hands clenched into fists and she turned away from him.

* * *

**They kissed! o: and Dina's mad. What happens now?!**


	4. A lot

"It was weird, Ty." Deuce said as he put the tray of pizza in front of them. "I mean, I didn't care if Dina was jealous or not."

"Have you ever thought that maybe...you actually like Cece." Ty took a piece of pizza and put it on his plate.

"That's impossible." Deuce gave out a nervous laugh. "Cece and I have been best friends for years, she could never like me."

Ty smiled. "I didn't say she liked you. I said you liked her."

"Doesn't matter. She just thinks of this as making Dina jealous."

"So, tell her it's turned into something more than that." Ty took a bite of his pizza.

"It's not that simple. First, we have to find out if she likes me back."

"She kissed you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but that's only because Dina was there." Deuce took another piece of pizza and put it on his plate.

"Did she know Dina was there?"

"Well…No, her back was turned. I didn't even know Dina was there."

"Well, there you go."

* * *

Cece staggered her way to the door to find Rocky on the other side of it.

"Hey." Rocky stepped inside and Cece made her way back to the couch. "Why are you walking like that?"

"I painted my toenails." Cece put her feet up on the coffee table.

Rocky sat beside her. "So, what was all that with Deuce today at lunch?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you kissed him."

"So?" Cece shrugged. "We're supposed to be fake dating, remember?"

"Yeah, except none of it looked fake." Rocky crossed her arms and smiled at her best friend.

"I guess we're really good actors."

"You still like Duece!" Rocky shouted. "I knew it! Ever since he started dating Dina, you've been totally jealous but kept trying to play it off!"

"Okay, okay! But Deuce does NOT know and he doesn't need to know! He wants Dina back." Cece played with her hands.

"Tell him!" Rocky pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because…Because I heard him and Ty talking at the pizzeria today and Deuce totally has a crush on you."

"He does?" Cece perked up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now-."

The doorbell rang, interrupting Rocky's sentence and making Cece have to get up and answer it.

"Dina?" Cece said as she opened the door, expecting a slap in the face.

Rocky came to the door and opened it wider. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I…I wanted to tell you, Cece, that you and Deuce really do make a cute couple." Dina said, looking at her feet.

"Thanks, Dina." A voice said from behind her.

"Deuce!" Cece beamed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Ty and I thought we'd hang out." He smiled down at her, and felt Ty nudge his arm a little, so he leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll see you guys later." Dina smiled and put a hand on Cece's shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Deuce, Cece, Rocky, and Ty were sitting on the couch, watching The Hills Have Eyes.

Cece jumped and dug her head into Deuce's shoulder. "This is so creepy."

Deuce had his arm wrapped around her and he laughed. "It's just a movie, Cecelia." He whispered in her ear, teasing her.

Cece looked up at him. "Deuce? What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we…together…or…?"

"Do you want to be?" He whispered, leaning in. "Because I do…a lot."

"I do, too." She closed her eyes.

"A lot?"

"A lot." She kissed him, cupping his face with her left hand and holding him closer.

"Hey!" Ty threw popcorn at them. "We're trying to watch a movie here!" he joked, making all of them laugh.

Cece sighed with content and rested both of her legs over Deuce's knees. She relaxed into his body and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling.


	5. Eddie

Deuce and Cece were at his locker when Dina came up to them.

"Hey." She smiled, holding out her hands.

"What's up?" Deuce asked.

"I thought I'd give you Eddie back." She put the tiny lizard in her ex-boyfriend's hands. "You know, since you're a bigger fan of lizards than I am."

Deuce took Eddie in his hands as he glanced over at his girlfriend. "Cece…"

"Well." She leaned down to look at the lizard. "He IS kind of cute." She smiled.

Dina gave a small smile as she stuck her hands in her jacket pockets and walked away from them.

"So, you'll be fine if I keep him?" Deuce asked.

"Yes." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

He smiled and ran to his science class to put Eddie in the tank until after school.

* * *

Cece hadn't gone to class like Deuce thought she did. Instead, she followed after Dina.

"Hey, can we talk?" She asked her.

"Sure, Cece, what's up?"

"Um." Cece looked at her feet. "I feel really bad…about what happened with Deuce."

"Cece, it's okay." Dina laughed. "I'm not mad about it anymore."

"You're not?"

Dina shook her head. "I promise."

"But…why not?" Cece tilted her head to the side, but quickly said. "I'm not saying I want you to be! I'm just wondering how you can forgive me…"

"Deuce and I…we're too alike." Dina explained. "I loved the kid, I really did, but sometimes I thought we were too in synch. Maybe a little too close."

"But…Deuce and I were best friends and we were close."

"But you didn't have that whole 'annoying couple' thing going on like we did. Me and Deuce are just…better off as friends."

"Are we…okay, then?" Cece played with her hands as Dina smiled.

"We're awesome." Dina put a hand on her shoulder in a friendly way and walked off to class.

* * *

After school, Deuce was working while Cece, Rocky, and Ty were sitting in a booth.

"You and Deuce aren't going to start dressing alike, are you?" Rocky joked.

"No!" Cece rolled her eyes, but smiled at Deuce as he passed by.

Ty rolled his eyes. "Deuce has been gushing about you for days. That boy is whipped."

Cece glared at him. "Shut it, Ty!"

Rocky slapped her brother's shoulder. "Leave them alone!"

Deuce suddenly plopped down next to Cece. "Hello, you." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled wide. "Hey. Is Eddie at home?"

"Yup." He nodded. "Apparently, it would be 'bad business' if people found a lizard in a pizza place."

Cece put her head on his shoulder and held his hand. "Yeah, I'd say so." She giggled as he laughed.

"I will not be a part of this love fest." Ty stood up from the booth and left.

Rocky rolled her eyes. "He's just jealous because Deuce is in ANOTHER relationship before he is."

Cece kissed Deuce's cheek. "So, I figured, since you like lizards so much…I should spend time with Eddie."

"Really?" He smiled at her. "You'd do that…for me?"

"Mhm." She nodded, giggling as he kissed her lips.

"Bleh." Rocky made a face. "This is definitely going to take some getting used to."

Deuce pulled away from Cece and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're the best, Cece."

"You are too." She smiled with content as she leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

**So, this is the last one. It's really short, I know =/ but I hope you liked it anyways **


End file.
